


This Is Not So Totally Awesome!

by LostintheRead



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Basic confusion, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheRead/pseuds/LostintheRead
Summary: It was just another Friday night sleepover at Blaine's house.  Sam and Blaine had watched some movies, ordered pizza, munched on snacks and were now in the middle of a marathon gaming match.  All was good until it wasn't....





	This Is Not So Totally Awesome!

Sam thrusts his arms in the air in victory, "I won!" He proclaims. Blaine tosses the game controller on the nightstand by the bed and groans, "Ok, ok, you win. Now we're even, can I go to bed now? It's already 2:30 AM". Sam stands up and smirks, "Sure sleepy head. But don't be such a sore loser dude it's not my fault I rock at this game." "Ha!" Blaine says as he meekly throws a empty crumpled chip bag somewhere near where Sam is standing. 

"Go to bed Blaine, I'm going to take a quick shower" Sam says as he struts out of the room. Blaine yawns a reply as he crawls up his bed and under the covers. "So tired", he mumbles as he positions himself on his back and pulls the down comforter up to his chin. Blaine snuggles into the warmth and lets out a soft sigh as his head sinks into the large, fluffy pillow. He vaguely hears the shower start up in the distance as he slowly escapes into sweet slumber.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

Blaine stirs awake as he hears the door to his bedroom slam open. "Sam, keep it down, you'll wake up my parents," Blaine mutters sleepily not even opening his eyes as he turns on his side with every intention of going back to sleep. 

"It's time to get up Harry. Hurry up or we'll be late!" Blaine stirs again, what did Sam say? No way can it already be morning. "No" he groans pulling the covers up higher, "I just went to bed"! "Come on Harry", Sam cries impatiently. Rolling back over, Blaine's pries his eyes open staring up at the ceiling. Daylight is streaming through the window and Blaine squints at the light. How could it morning? Blaine blinks a couple of times still quite sleepy, he still feels so tired. He gives out a small sigh and slowly gains consciousness. 

After a couple of moments, Blaine untangles himself from the bedding. Something feels off. Why does the bed feel so hard and small, and why is the blanket so thin and rough? Blaine slowly raises himself onto his elbows still feeling a bit groggy. As he rises, Blaine feels the cold air in the room rush under the covers and a chill runs down his back. Why is it so cold in his room? Did he forget to turn up the heat? Blaine shivers slightly. Maybe he'll take a long, hot shower to warm up, it's Saturday morning after all, they have plenty of time and no real plans until later. 

WAIT.... Did Sam just call him Harry!? 

Suddenly Blaine feels wide awake and quickly sits up and levels his eyes at Sam. "Sam why are you calling me Harry?" Sam looks at Blaine with a puzzled look. Blaine takes that moment to look around and that's when he realizes he is no longer in his own bedroom. "Where are we?" Blaine gasps. Sam smirks, "Stop it mate, we don't have time for fun and games". Sam grabs his books. "What game?" Blaine asks bewildered. "And who is Harry"? 

"Ha Ha! Good one Potter! I'm Ron, you're Harry. Yeah, yeah... Now get up and hurry, we have class", Sam muses. "And we're meeting Hermione in the Grand Dining Hall and I don't want to be late! I have a really important question to ask her", Sam continues. Blaine stares up at Sam stunned, he doesn't move, he doesn't say a word. Sam rolls his eyes and says a "Whatever" as he turns on his heels and heads out the bedroom door. Blaine watches him leave. Suddenly it hits him. He can't quite believe it! It can't be true... 

WHAT IS HE DOING AT HOGWARTS!!??

Blaine finally scrambles off the bed. Where is Sam going? He can't leave him here all alone! What's going on? Blaine looks around and finds some clothes to throw on as he quickly exits the dorm. He tries not to panic as he finds his way out of what appears to be Gryffindor Tower and into the labyrinth of corridors that make up the inside of the castle. Not sure where exactly he is going but knowing he has to find Sam, Blaine rushes around a corner and bumps right into a tall, willowy boy. 

"What the he.... Oh! Well hello there Harry, miss me much?" Sebastian purrs. Blaine's mouth drops open in surprise, "Sebastian", he stammers. "You're here too?" Blaine asks. "Sebastian? Interesting", the tall boy smirks. "You can call me anything you want sexy, as long as we finish what we started last night", Sebastian continues suggestively. "Wh.. Wh... What!" Blaines whispers. What is Sebastian talking about?

Sebastian then crowds Blaine, slowing maneuvering him back up against the castle wall. Blaine is too shocked to protest. Sebastian bends down slightly and starts slowly kissing up Blaine's neck and jawline. Blaine struggles and squirms a bit, not quite sure what is happening but Sebastian seems quite confident in his actions. 

What is Sebastian doing? And why is he calling me Harry? What is going on? And most importantly, where is Sam!!?? Too many thoughts are swirling around Blaine's head.

Blaine continues to struggle just as Sebastian captures his lips in a sizzling kiss. Blaine freezes and his eyes go wide. After a few seconds Blaine unwillingly melts into the softness and warmth of Sebastian's mouth. His eyes close and he kisses Sebastian back. Blaine wonders why this feels so familiar. Suddenly he finally registers what is happening and quickly pulls back putting a firm hand on Sebastian's chest. "What are you doing? Just stop. I have to find Sam," Blaine cries.

"Sam?" Sebastian inquires. "Yes, and it's very important! Where is the Dining Hall?" Blaine asks urgently. Sebastian raises an eyebrow and stares at Blaine for a moment but then grabs his wrist, "Follow me Killer, I know a short cut" as they head down the large corridor. Blaine tries to keep up with Sebastian but his legs are so long and he is moving quite fast. The other boy is basically just tugging him along. Good thing because Blaine isn't paying much attention to where they are going because he can't help but notice all the people in the portraits hanging on the walls staring at them with various levels of interest as they run past. 

Finally they come to a sudden stop as they reach a large open room with high ceilings and windows, numerous long tables, and scores of teenage girls and boys. Everyone appears to be talking all at once. Blaine looks around wide-eyed thinking, "I'm in the Great Dining Hall at Hogwarts! How is this happening?" Looking around, he spots Sam sitting next to and speaking privately with a very pretty girl. He tugs his hand out of Sebastian's grasp and gently rubs his wrist as he stares off at Sam. 

"Malfoy! Over here!" a heavy set boy is yelling and motioning Sebastian over to their table. "Later Killer" Sebastian quips as he gives Blaine a predatory look that runs up and down his body. Blaine pays him no mind as he continues to look over in the other direction; he nods distractedly and heads over to where Sam is sitting. As Blaine moves in closer he recognizes the girl. "Of course Hermione," he says out loud. But he stops suddenly as he notices that Sam and Hermione are holding hands and she is looking up at Sam with a small smile and a brightness to her eyes. Blaine's eyes narrow as he openly stares at Sam and the girl. "What is going on here?" He asks himself. 

Blaine continues to silently watch the two, deep in thought. This is beyond weird... What is Sam doing? When did he start seeing Hermione!? 

Blaine shakes his head in disbelief. His mind starts to race. Why did he wake up at Hogwarts? How did they get here? What's wrong with Sam? Why did he just take off without him? Why are people calling ME Harry? Is Sam really Ron? Did Sebastian really just kiss me? This can't be real. Am I still asleep? I must be dreaming. Nothing is making any sense. 

At that exact same moment, a loud bell rings.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

Suddenly, Sam is at Blaine's side as the bell stops ringing and everyone starts to move. "There you are mate, come on. We gotta get to Snape's class fast so we can grab seats in the back," Sam says as he starts to head off. Blaine is slightly startled as Sam's sudden appearance but he follows him out of the Dining Hall mostly because he's still in a daze, he has no idea where he is going and he doesn't want to lose sight of Sam again! As they head down the hall, Sam turns to Blaine, "So, you excited about the dance tonight?" Sam doesn't wait for Blaine to answer as a big smile crosses his face. "I talked to Hermione AND, she agreed to go with me! I'm going to the dance with Hermione!" Sam nearly hollers as he thrusts his arms in the air in victory... 

For a moment, Blaine just stares at Sam's arms raised in the air. He blinks a couple of times as Sam's words sink in. "You're go go going to the dance with Hermione?" Blaine stutters back, his eyes wide with concern and confusion. "Well yeah..., don't looked so shocked mate. I can charm a girl or two. Besides, I wasn't looking forward to going stag", Sam responds. "Plus", Sam narrows his eyes at Blaine, "the last thing I want to be is a third wheel while you and Malfoy snog in the back of the Dance Hall all night." 

"WHAT!", Blaine eyes get even wider and his lips part... What did Sam see? He asks himself silently. He can't quite get out the words to ask Sam what in the hell he is talking about or maybe try to explain what happened in the corridor earlier. But Sam pays him no mind, he just grins, still happy and in a great mood about the dance. Sam doesn't notice Blaine's distress as he continues to head down the hallway to class. 

Flustered, Blaine stands in the middle of the hall as students rush past. He can't help but think that if he's suppose to be Harry -and that's still up for debate- he can't imagine attending a dance with Malfoy, let alone kiss him! He's read the books, he's seen the movies, aren't they suppose to be mortal enemies or something? Yeah, yeah maybe he kissed him earlier but wasn't that Sebastian? It looked like Sebastian. Not that he should be kissing Sebastian either but... Blaine shakes his head and groans in frustration. "Once again, nothing is making sense!"

That does it. That confirms it. I'm in some sort of whacko dream world or alternate universe or something. "Move it Potter!" One of the larger male students shouts at Blaine as he advances down the hall, clipping Blaine's shoulder as he goes by. Startled from his thoughts, Blaine stumbles forward slightly as his attention returns to the moment, the school corridor and to the nightmare that seems to be his new reality. "Jerk!" Blaine grumbles as he starts to walk off in the direction that Sam headed in moments ago. Suddenly he is even more determined to get to the bottom of all of this.

Blaine finally catches a glimpse of Sam as he heads into one of the dark classrooms up ahead. "Sam, wait!" Blaine calls out after him now moving much faster. Sam keeps walking, taking a seat at one of the tables in the back and looks up as Blaine walks toward him. A little out of breath, Blaine sits next to Sam and leans in to talk to him privately. "Don't you find this all quite strange? I mean were at Hogwarts Sam, in Professor Snape's potions class!" Sam turns to Blaine staring at him blankly but then he quickly gets annoyed. In a loud whisper Sam utters somewhat angrily, "Look Harry, I know you're still pissed after I accidentally interrupted you and Malfoy last night but come on! Stop acting so strange and STOP calling me Sam!" 

Blaine is once again momentary speechless, his cheeks blush as he sees the room of students turn around to stare at him and snicker. Sam stares down at his book, ignoring Blaine. When he opens his mouth to say something, Professor Snape enters the room looking as menacing as ever and Blaine snaps his mouth shut. His mood suddenly deflated, he spends the rest of class with his head down and his guard up. He still doesn't know or understand what's going on or why he's at Hogwarts in the first place. However, Blaine does his best to blend in and go along, at least for now. 

Blaine decides he'll try to talk with Sam again later, once he calms down. He'll try and get him alone, maybe they can talk back at the dorms. He doesn't like it when Sam is mad at him and he thinks it might be smart to say as little as possible for now to avoid more trouble. He'll just hang with Sam for the rest of the school day and try not to rile him up again. 

But Blaine quickly discovers that on top of everything else and just to make things a little bit worse, Sam appears to now be avoiding him. 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

When classes finally end, Blaine is desperate to have another go at trying to talk some sense into Sam. He wants to go home. He decides to wait for him in their dorm room. Blaine is getting better at finding his way around the castle but he has to be careful to avoid his "friends" who only want to gossip about the dance or other things he knows nothing about. Blaine also decides for now it's best to avoid Sebastian or should he say Malfoy, because that boy can be quite cheeky. 

When Blaine arrives, the room is empty. He sits at the end of his bed and lets out a loud sigh. When did things get so complicated? Blaine asks himself. This is all so wrong. Blaine has to make Sam understand that they are not suppose to be here at Hogwarts. They really need to find a way to get back home, back to McKinley, back to Lima, Ohio and soon! Blaine takes another deep breath, still tired from lack of sleep and weary after a very disturbing day. 

He struggles to keep his eyes open, he needs to be awake when Sam returns. Blaine begins to wonder when Sam will come back, classes ended awhile ago. Surely Sam has to return to the room to get ready for the dance, the dance he will be attending with Hermione! Blaine groans as he falls back to lie on the bed; he stares up at the ceiling. Fatigue starts to get the better of him and his eye lids become heavy, Blaine's blinks several times but his eyes finally close. He feels himself drifting off to .... 

A short moment later, the dorm room door creaks opens and then snaps shut, Blaine quickly sits up. "What...?" Blaine half shouts out clearly surprised. He looks up to see Sam standing in front of him. Sam stares at him wide-eyed, "Sorry mate, didn't mean to frighten you". "Sam, where have you been?" Blaine blurts out. 

Sam gives Blaine an agitated look. Blaine quickly corrects himself so he won't further upset the tall blonde, "I mean Ron... where have you been RON?" Blaine gives Sam a weak smile which appears to clam him down some. 

"I was scheduled for quidditch practice same as you mate. Except you never showed. Cedric was furious." Sam says shaking his head. Blaine barely listening decides to seize the moment . "Sa..., Ron please listen to me, what I have to say is VERY important! We have to get out of....". Sam puts up his hand stopping Blaine mid-sentence. "Look Harry, I'm sorry I took off this morning and basically ignored you all day. But you've really got to stop with all your foolishness. It's getting old mate."

Sam starts to dig through his wardrobe as he continues his lecture. "I'm really looking forward to the dance and my DATE with Hermione! Now come on, we really have to get ready. I know were going to have a lot of fun tonight." Sam pokes his head out of the closet and looks over at his roommate with an encouraging smile.

Blaine is a little taken aback but he decides to do as he's told to keep the peace. He smiles back tentatively, trying to hide the fact that he still feels lost, apprehensive and a bit dejected. However, he realizes for the time being, it doesn't look like they were going anywhere soon. Blaine figures all he has to do is wait for the night to be over and then maybe he can regain Sam's attention and impress upon him the urgency of the situation. Honestly, he is getting tired of waiting. Surely Sam will want to help them find their way home once he understands what is really going on. Hiding his disappointment and fear, Blaine starts to dress along side Sam for the dance.

"So, I'm going with Se.. Malfoy then?" Blaine asks with a frown on his face. "Yeah, why wouldn't you go to the dance with your boyfriend? He asked you weeks ago" Sam answers and gives Blaine a sideways glance. Blaine cringes but quickly schools his features so Sam won't notice. Blaine remains silent as he pulls on his formal black dress robes. He finally gives out a little sigh. This is going to be the longest night ever. He can't wait for his date and for the dance to be over. 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

The Grand Ballroom is a lavish room with exquisite features, it is decorated beautifully. There are a number of tall windows covered with thick drapes; through the ceiling you can actually see the starry night and the moon above. Several small, round tables are positioned around a large dance floor which consumes the entire middle section of the grand hall. Enchanted chandeliers float gently overhead casting a low glow of light. The music pounds loudly but Blaine doesn't see a band or a DJ anywhere in sight but the sound surrounds them. The room is already full of students most of them moving to the music when Sam and Blaine arrive with their dates. 

Sebastian grabs Blaine's hand and drags him onto the dance floor, pulling him close with his hands low on his hips. Blaine puts his hands over Sebastian's moving them up to his waist and gives him a stern look. Sebastian smirks back as they continue to dance. Blaine glances over at Sam and Hermione who are standing off to the side taking in their surroundings and smiling shyly at each other. Sam looks a bit hesitant and Blaine aches to be by his side. 

The music is good and Blaine quickly determines that it's best to keep Sebastian dancing. This way he won't try to pull him into a dark corner or off to the moonlit terrace to make out like he tried to do earlier. They dance and dance, and after a while Blaine begins to tire. He can feel the fatigue in his bones, it has been a troubling day and already a long, weary night. Blaine tried to keep an eye out for Sam but he lost track of him well over an hour ago. After deciding to finally take a break from dancing, Blaine announces he is going to get them something to drink as he slips away from Sebastian who has his arm casually draped across Blaine's shoulder. 

Slowly searching the dance floor Blaine finally spots Sam, of course he is dancing with Hermione. It looks like they quickly got over their shy hesitation with each other and they appear to be having a good time, a really good time. Sam slowly twirls Hermione around as she throws her head back and laughs. Blaine continues to watch as Sam pulls her back into his arms. Blaine is suddenly taken aback by how closely they are dancing and the way they are looking at each other. A chill runs down his spine as he stares at the couple. 

Why are they dancing so close? Why are Sam's hands so low down her back? It seems odd to see Hermione's arms around Sam. Why is he gazing at her with longing in his eyes? How did they so quickly go from friends to.... 

Suddenly, Blaine feels sick and his eyes become glassy. He finds it hard to take a breath, his throat is dry, his palms sweaty, his heart is beating too fast. He's in shock as he watches the couple dance and laugh holding each other intimately. Sam looks so happy; Hermione is beautiful. How can this be happening? What does this mean? Why is he standing here right now watching Sam, his Sam, dance with that girl! Anger slowly builds deep inside as Blaine watches Sam whisper something in Hermione's ear, she nods with a sly smile and Sam takes her hand as they walk off the dance floor and head out of the Grand Ballroom. 

Blaine panics, the dance isn't over, where are they going? Before he can move, Sebastian walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Blaine. "There you are. You o.k. Harry? You've been acting a little strange all night." Sebastian actually appears concerned. Blaine stares off to where he last saw Sam. "No, something isn't right" he answers. "I... I have to go find Sam." And with that, Blaine pulls away from Sebastian and runs off in the direction where Sam and Hermione headed out. Sebastian quickly follows. 

Blaine doesn't get very far as he stops fast in his tracks near the middle of a large foyer that leads to the ballroom. Sam and Hermione are off to the side, standing on the steps that lead back to the dorms. Sam is holding both of Hermione's hands in his own, their eyes are locked on each other. Hermione is smiling up at Sam and he is looking back at her lovingly. Blaine watches in horror as Sam leans in and gently kisses Hermione. Sam then pulls her in closer and Hermione wraps her arms around Sam's neck; they deepen the kiss. 

Blaine finds himself staring at the pair is disbelief. His eyes are large and wide, his mouth hangs open, tears start to fall. Sebastian reaches Blaine's side and he also sees the two making out; he smirks at the couple nodding his approval. Blaine pays no attention to Sebastian. He can't move, he can barely breathe. Blaine can't make sense of anything anymore. His heart is breaking, he's losing his mind, his knees feel weak, he can't think, a sob is building in his chest. His world is ending, that's it! Blaine finally breaks....

"NOOOOOOOOO", Blaine screams. "NO SAM, STOP!!". Sam looks over at Blaine somewhat disoriented but quickly regroups. Sam smoothly takes Hermione by the hand to head up the stairs, shaking his head in disappointment apparently upset that Harry interrupted his moment. "Sam, SAM!" Blaine calls out, "COME BACK". Blaine is ready to take off after Sam just as Sebastian grabs his arm with a tight, firm grip. Sam disappears up the stairs and around the corner out of sight not once looking back.

"LET GO OF ME" Blaine yells at Sebastian. "Harry settle down. Who's Sam? That's Ron and Hermione, they just want to be alone" Sebastian tries to reason with the other boy. "No, NO, you don't understand. I must talk to Sam, let go, LET GO!" Blaine cries. He is now hysterical, big fat tears are streaming down his face, his cheeks are red and splotchy. "Harry!" Sebastian calls out, "Harry are you alright?" Blaine is breathing too fast, his heart is hammering in his chest, his legs are wobbling and finally give way as he collapses to the floor sobbing. "Sam, Sam please come back" he cries out weakly. Sebastian stares down at Harry in utter confusion. 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

"Blaine, Blaine, wake up", a voice in the distance calls. Blaine is being shaken back and forth. "Blaine!" "BLAINE!" He hears HIS name over and over. Blaine quickly starts and is suddenly wide awake. His eyes fly open in alarm, his breathing heavy and shallow, he is covered in sweat. His eyes meet Sam's, he is filled with sudden relief as tears run down his face. 

"Hey baby, there you are. You alright?" Sam murmurs as he gently caresses Blaine's cheek. "I think you were having a bad dream." 

After a moment of staring back at Sam, Blaine takes a deep breath. He runs a hand over his face trying to dry the tears while taking in his surroundings, he takes another deep calming breath as he recognizes his own bedroom. He looks back at Sam but his voice is hoarse, his mouth dry, "What? A dream...." he looks up at Sam somewhat shaky. Then it hits him, "A dream, of course!" 

Sam looks at Blaine with surprise and concern. After hesitating for only a moment, Sam takes him in his arms and settles Blaine against his chest gently rubbing his back. Sam speaks in a soothing tone, "Yeah, just a bad dream. Everything is okay now. I've got you." "Thank God.... I'm home," Blaine sighs in relief. 

"So you wanna tell me what your dream was about?" 

Blaine sits up somewhat drained. "Sam, it wasn't really a dream, it was more of a nightmare!"

"I was at Hogwarts", Blaine begins. "But, I wasn't Blaine, I was Harry. And you were there too but you weren't Sam you were Ron. We looked like Blaine and Sam but we were Harry and Ron. And Sebastian was Malloy and Hermione was there but she was just Hermione. It was all just so strange." 

"That sounds kinda cool dude. Did we have wands? Oh! Did we play quidditch?" Sam interjects. Blaine gives Sam a grumpy look, "No, Sammy listen! We, or maybe I should say I was NOT having a good time...". 

"We were lost. We weren't suppose to be at Hogwarts. I was trying to find a way home but you wouldn't listen to me, you wouldn't help," Blaine pouts. Sam furrows his brow as Blaine continues retelling his dream. "Sam, you and Hermione were together, you were together at the dance. You kissed her right in front of me!" Blaine voice cracks. "And, I think I was dating Sebastian or rather Harry was dating Malfoy," Blaine adds confusing even himself. Sam frowns back at Blaine and his eyes narrow, "You were dating Sebastian"? 

"And, WHOA.... I was dating Hermione!?"

"Yes," Blaine murmurs as another tear rolls down his cheek. Sam moves in close taking Blaine back into his arms. "Shush, it was just a dream baby" Sam whispers. "But is felt so real Sammy, I was so confused and scared. No one was who they were suppose to be and no one would listen to me. And, and, and YOU left me for Hermione!" Blaine cries out. 

Sam kisses Blaine on the top of his head as he gently runs his hands up and down Blaine's back, "Dreams can be kinda weird. But none of it is true. See, were home safe and sound. I'm not with Hermione. And you are most certainly not with Sebastian" Sam levels his eyes at Blaine but continues in a gentle, loving voice, "I'm sorry you were scared". 

Sam continues to comfort Blaine but after a while of quiet, Sam chuckles softly.... "Hogwarts huh? I mean I can see the appeal of having a fantasy about being at Hogwarts and being a wizard and stuff... But, you dating Sebastian or should I say Malfoy, come on, hardly", Sam huffs. "On the other hand, Hermione is "super cute", I've crushed on her for the longest time", Sam teases. "But.... Owwww, stop it Blaine", Sam cries out as Blaine pinches him on his side. "I was kidding, I was going to add - BUT she isn't you! I would never leave you for Hermione." "FACT", Sam clarifies. 

Sam shifts back down on the bed. "I love you Blaine." Sam speaks softly. Blaine sniffs and looks up at his boyfriend, "I love you too Sammy" as he sighs and snuggles in close.

"Anyway, I agree very weird dream. Maybe when planning movie marathons we should pass on Harry Potter for awhile", Sam adds yawning. "Yeah, and maybe we should also lay off the Spicy Hot Doritos just before bed" Blaine smirks back. Sam snickers, kissing Blaine softly on the lips. "Mmmmmm, now that I like a lot", Blaine adds. 

Encouraged, Sam captures Blaine's mouth in a hot, steamy kiss. They both moan softly in pleasure. Sam gently pulls Blaine on top of his body running has hands under Blaine's T-shirt. After settling in between his legs, Blaine breaks the kiss. He looks up coyly at Sam through his long lashes. "Keep away from my man Hermione", Blaine whispers against Sam's lips as he moves in even closer. "Who?" Sam smiles playfully. Blaine smirks and looks up at his boyfriend, "Good answer" he says, as he goes in for another passionate kiss.... 

 

BLAM!!


End file.
